musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Conway Twitty
Conway Twitty ( Friars Point , September 1 1933 - Springfield , Missouri , June 5 1993 ) was an American country singer . His song It's only make believe in 1958 reached the most public. In 1965 he switched to rock 'n' roll over to country . In that genre, he became one of the most popular singers in the country charts of Billboard he scored between 1968 and 1986 forty number one hits, including five duets with Loretta Lynn . For years he had the record for most number one country hits until George Straitthis in 2006 broke. In 1993, Twitty was incorporated into the Nashville Songwriters Hall of Fame . At present in the United States of America is a revival of interest in the music of Twitty. This is due to the many times that humorous homages to see him in the popular animated series Family Guy . In the episode "The Juice Is Loose" is even a live recording of the song I See The Want To In Your Eyes from beginning to end included. Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Discography **2.1 Singles **2.2 The 40 No. 1 hits on Billboard Hot Country Songs *3 External links Biography [ edit ] Twitty was born as Harold Lloyd Jenkins, son of a captain of a ferry on the Mississippi . He was named to the American actor Harold Lloyd . At the age of 4 he received from his grandfather his first guitar and by the time he was 10, and the family moved to Helena , Arkansas was moved, he was in his first band : The Phillips County Ramblers.As a teenager he preached occasionally during celebrations in the church, and he intended to minister to. There he saw later on. Another hobby of Jenkins was baseball . After being in 1951 his high school had finished, the messengers Philadelphia Phillies him a contract, but he had his service to fulfill. In Japan , where he was stationed, he formed the band The Cimmarons, which he performed in Japanese clubs. When he returned to the United States, he was invited back to play. At The Phillies After being the number Mystery train of Elvis Presley heard, but he knew that he wanted a career in music. He wrote some rock 'n' roll songs and one of The Cimmarons Jenkins brought into contact with manager Don Seat . He advised Jenkins to adopt. Artist name Jenkins chose the name Conway Twitty, to two villages that he was on a road had seen: Conway , Arkansas and Twitty , Texas . This stage name Seat arranged a recording contract with Mercury Records . After a few shots in the Sun Studio - and flopped three singles - Twitty went to MGM . There he spent in 1958 the song It's only make believe out. It's only make believe the breakthrough for Twitty. In the fall of 1958, nearly a year after the release of the single, it was two weeks in the first place in the Billboard Hot 100 . Some listeners believed that this song was sung, because of the similarity of the votes Twitty and Presley. By Elvis Presley In the years that Twitty had success with songs like The story of my love , Mona Lisa , Danny Boy , Lonely Blue Boy , What am I living for, and C'est si bon (It's so good) . These were the Nat King Cole - cover the only one in Netherlands and Flanders broke, but in his homeland he was the success of It's only make believe not match. Nevertheless, he remained as a rock 'n' roll artist popular. So he played in 1960 in the movie Sex Kittens go to College , Platinum High school and college confidential . Additionally Twitty became so associated with rock 'n' roll, he was the model for the character of the same year Conrad Birdie in the Broadway musical and movie Bye Bye Birdie . Initially, he was himself asked for this role, but he let it pass them by, because he prefers to music turned over to film and theater. Twitty was not happy with his mark as a rock 'n' roll artist, he preferred country singing. Twitty ran with the idea to keep playing rock 'n' roll called Conway Twitty and record. Under his real name Harold Jenkins country music After 1961 , however, its popularity declined. After being in the summer of 1965 had already 3 ½ years no more he hit during a performance of the stage and then returned from the rock 'n' roll back to focus. by country Twitty initially struggled to get into the country scene because of his image as a rock 'n' roll singer successfully. In 1968 , he scored a number five hit in the country charts with Image or me and then finally broke through with his first country No. 1 hit The next line . He became one of the most successful country artists. In the next eighteen years in total, he had 40 No. 1 hits on the country list, at that time a record. Between1971 and 1981 his duets with country singer were Loretta Lynn successful. In 1972 the duo received a Grammy Award for best vocal 'country performance' by a Duo or Group for the song After the fire is gone .Despite its commercial success, this seemed to be his only Grammy, until in 1999 Hello darlin ' from 1970 was included in the Grammy Hall Of Fame . He also won in the 70s and 80s several American Music Awardsand Country Music Association Awards on hold. In 1982 Twitty opened in Hendersonville , Tennessee tourist attraction Twitty City , where he was living with his wife, mother and four children. On the plot of 3 ½ acres layers include his company Conway Twitty Enterprises, a souvenir shop, a museum and a nature Twitty. In Twitty City annual Christmas performances were given with light shows. After the death of Twitty Twitty City was sold in 2008 and is an organization instead of Christian music concerts . Twitty died at the age of 59 to an aneurysm of the aorta in the abdomen , after he had been the day before. unwell after a performance In the summer of 2008 working on a musical about the life of Conway Twitty. Discography [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] 40 No. 1 hits on Billboard Hot Country Songs [ edit ] *''Next in line'' ( 1968 ) *''I love you more today'' ( 1969 ) *''To see my angel cry'' (1969) *''Hello darlin ' / ''Fifteen years ago ( 1970 ) *''After the fire is gone (with Loretta Lynn ) ( 1971 ) *''How much more can she stand (1971) *''Lead me on (with Loretta Lynn) (1971) *(Lost her love) On our last date'' ( 1972 ) *''I can not stop loving you'' (1972) *''She needs someone to hold her (when she cries)'' (1972) *''Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man (with Loretta Lynn) ( 1973 ) *''You've never been this far before (1973) *''There's a honky tonk angel who'll let me back in'' (1973) *''Ash soon as I hang up the phone (with Loretta Lynn) ( 1974 ) *''I see the want to in you eyes (1974) *''Linda On My Mind'' (1974) *''Touch the Hand'' ( 1975 ) *''Feelin's (with Loretta Lynn) (1975) *''This time I hurt her more than she loves me (1975) *''After all the good is gone'' ( 1976 ) *''Games that daddies play'' (1976) *''I can not believe she gives it all to me'' (1976) *''Play guitar play'' ( 1977 ) *''I've already loved you in my mind'' (1977) *''Do not take it away'' ( 1979 ) *''I may never get to heaven'' (1979) *''Happy birthday darlin ' (1979) *''I'd love to lay you down ( 1980 ) *''Rest Your Love on Me'' ( 1981 ) *''I am the dreamer (You are the dream)'' (1981) *''Tight fittin 'jeans'' (1981) *''Red Neckin 'love makin' nght'' (1981) *''The Clown'' (1981) *''Slow Hand'' ( 1982 ) *''The Rose'' ( 1983 ) *''Somebody's needin 'somebody'' ( 1984 ) *''I do not know a thing about love (The Moon Song)'' (1984) *''Is not she somethin 'else'' (1984) *''Do not call him a cowboy'' ( 1985 ) *''Desperado Love'' ( 1986 ) In addition, Conway Twitty had a number 1 hit in the Billboard Hot 100 in 1958 with It's only make believe . Category:1933 births Category:1993 deaths